In computer memory, sense amplifier circuits are used to read data from memory. The sense amplifier's role is to sense the low power signals from a bitline. The bitline is comprised of bit data, taking the form of high/1 or low/0 stored in a memory cell. The sense amplifier then amplifies the small voltage swing to identifiable logic levels enabling the data to be interpreted outside the memory cell. The bit data is then latched from the cell's sense amplifier into a buffer or latch circuit where the bit data can be stored. Both sense amplifier circuits and latch circuits are comprised of transistors. A transistor is a critical component for implementing digital and analog circuitry designs. Generally, a transistor, such as a MOSFET or metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistor, includes three electrical terminals: a source, a drain, and a gate. By applying different voltages to the gate terminal, the flow of electric current between the source terminal and the drain terminal of the transistor can be switched on or off. The presence or absence of an applied voltage at the gate terminal of a transistor can be identified as “on” and “off” states of the transistor. Thus, transistors can serve as a switching element in various circuit designs, e.g., by manipulating a voltage applied to the gate of each transistor and thereby affecting the flow of electrical current between source and drain terminals of each transistor. MOSFETs may be fabricated in two complementary varieties called p-type metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistors (PMOS) and n-type metal oxide semiconductor (NMOS). PMOS and NMOS differ in their configurations of materials found at their electrical terminals. When gated to a low input, a PMOS transistor will be “switched” on, but if the gated input is high, the PMOS transistor remains off. The opposite is true for NMOS transistors. If an NMOS transistor is gated to a high input, the transistor will be “switched” on, but if the gated input is low, the transistor will turn off. These attributes allow a transistor to be a fundamental component in electronic digital circuitry, e.g., sense amplifiers and latch circuits.